A Tight Situation
by Skulduggery Skellington
Summary: What if those little bugs met those intimading toys and what if they had to make a grand escape? A fun short adventure with the characters from Toy Story 3.


He had to admit, the sun looked beautiful today. Well not like it wasn't the same sun every other day, but today seemed perfect for some reason. The wind blew lightly and the grass smelled fresh in his nostrils. That's when his view was blocked by a giant leaf. With a frown he sat up and looked behind him at the caterpillar who was holding multiple leaves in his hands.

"Oh I'm sorry," Heimlich apologized quickly with a slight blush. "I was trying to see if I could get my wings to work a bit better with extra help. I didn't mean to disturb you."

Flick knew that his friend had been having trouble the last few weeks with his flying issue but Flick wasn't about to tell him that his plan wasn't going to help his wings. "Well good luck with that," he smiled.

"Ah! Thank you Flick!" Heimlich said as he jumped off the moving carriage and crashed into the dirt ground.

Flick only laughed a little as he peered over the edge down at the driver. "Hey Slim, are we almost there?" he asked.

"Yep actually we are about a half hour away at this point." The walking stick waved ahead of him. "The Playground Garbage Can is almost in plain view."

It was true. Flick could see the round cylinder of the can as they continued on. The circus was asked to perform there and Flick had gotten pretty please permission from a certain Queen Atta back at home. She said she could handle things while he was gone. He promised he would bring back a souvenir.

Flick, being a country ant, wasn't really familiar with human things and city life. The circus bugs were better suited in this realm of knowledge and was told that they were performing on the edge of a child's daycare center. Flick being Flick was struck with curiosity to see what it actually was. Manny promised him he'd lead him in to get a better look after dark. He couldn't wait…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After the bugs had finished their last show, Manny decided to bring up the plan of letting Flick peek through a window of the daycare center. Of course everyone thought it would be a fun little adventure except for of course Dim, but he couldn't help but to be afraid of almost everything.

Everyone followed Manny as they left the circus camp grounds and entered through a crack in the high wall into the daycare yard. The building sat there in the gloom like a dark mound. Flick hated the lack of lighting. He couldn't see the building properly at all.

As they were climbing the box of sand underneath the swings, a white light flashed and blinded them all. For a moment, Flick had no idea where he was. He was pushed into some kind of container, along with his friends, and carried. He found it highly uncomfortable with Dim squished up against him.

"What in blazes is coming on here?" asked Slim.

"I don't know but we surely need to get out of here fast," said Rosie urgently as she climbed over Dim to trying to push at the top of the jar.

"I can't believe I didn't hear that perpetrator coming," Manny cursed himself.

"Oh darling, there was no way you knew the place was dangerous," said Gypsy comfortingly, "I mean, most daycares we usually visit aren't hostile."

"This is very true," agreed Francis as he moved to help Rosie.

Flick removed himself from the crowded space. "Are we sealed in?" he asked.

"It seems so," Rosie knocked on the lid. "Sealed in tightly at that. I'm impressed."

Slim gasped, "You don't think we were taken by humans do you? I don't want to become someone's science experiment."

"Well if we are the guy sure got a good load of bugs," Francis grumbled.

Heimlich's face began to grow a pale white.

"Guys, guys," started Flick, "We can't panic just yet. I'm sure we will find a way to e-" He was cut off my the sudden tip of the jar. He felt himself rolling and soon he felt a cold surface hit his cheek. He groaned slightly and lifted his head to see the color pink.

Flick dared to raise his eyes a little bit more to see a monster. A enormous pink monster with a grin on his face. He yelled out and began to inch backwards but a pair of hands caught him.

"Calm down we don't want to cause trouble. That, Flick, is what the humans call a teddy bear," Slim whispered.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" said the pink teddy bear.

"We found them sneaking around near the swing sets Sir. I had Big Baby rally them in," said a plastic man.

"Well aren't these critters just a couple of bugs?" said the teddy bear lazily.

"Hey Mister!" yelled Francis and Flick bit his lip. "We're not just a couple of bugs. You better let us go or things are going to get messy!"

Slim shook his head.

"Oh should we now? It seems I have underestimated you. A couple of talking bugs," the teddy bear chuckled. "How classic. Ken, put 'em in the jars. I like having a zoo to stare at."

The plastic man attempted to salute. "On it Lots-o'."

That's when Flick panicked and quickly rose to his feet. "Just hold on a minute." Lots-o' turned to look at him. "What exactly did we do wrong here? Stray on your property? I'm sorry if we were being rude but we didn't mean for any harm."

"I know," the bear responded, "I was beginning to get a bit bored hangin' around here. It's nice to have new company."

"Hey, you can't just go around taking prisoners," said Rosie from behind him.

"Oh on the contrary, yes I can. You wouldn't be the first around here." Lots-o' smiled.

Manny turned his head from side to side. He was looking for a way to escape like he did back in the day. It was easier then. There wasn't so much… clutter on the battlefield. After a few more seconds, he found it. Underneath the door was an opening and it seemed big enough that Dim could fit through. He nudged Slim next to him and indicated with his eyes the opening he had in mind.

Slim in turn nudged Francis and indicated the same thing.

The lady bug pulled on Flicks arm and pointed slightly. That's when Flick formed his idea. In a quick flash it came and he was looked up at Lots-o' again. "You could try to keep us here. Tuck, Roll! Pants!"

"Pants!" the roll bugs yelled as the bounced forward and took hold of Ken's pants dragging them down to reveal heart patterned underwear.

"Ah," Ken gasped as he moved his body to try to cover himself the best he could.

Flick took off running towards the door followed closely by the others.

"Big Baby! Don't let them get away!" yelled Lots-o' and immediately Flick could hear the huge stomps from the over grown doll.

Flick thought quickly again. "Rosie!"

"Already on it!" said replied back as she twirled his web like a lasso and hooked it to the front of Dim's nose. "Dim halt!" she yelled.

He came to an immediate stop and the baby still running, tripped over the web with a hard crash.

Rosie crawled over it to wrap it's feet quickly and follow the others.

Ken limped as he was pulling his pants up. He watched as all the bugs exited through the small crack in the door and whistled to have the door opened for him.

The search lights were scattered everywhere and Gypsy flew forward and flashed her wings in front of one. The toy was angered and tried to swat her away but couldn't reach. It gave the other bugs enough time to huddle somewhere dark before she moved.

"Okay where is the exit?" Flick demanded once Gypsy was back with the group.

Manny pointed his finger at a small indication. "There is where we entered."

"Great then all we need to do is get past the swing set," Flick pondered. It was a huge open space and the gang would be spotted easily.

"I think we need to make a run for it," said Slim. "It's the only option we got."

"Are you nuts?" said Francis, "That's suicide!"

"Those toys would catch up to us any second now," reminded Gypsy.

Before Flick could say anything to calm the group down, he heard a light sound from above and looked up to see the plastic wonder.

"Looks like I found you," smiled Ken.

"Run!" yelled Flick as he began to sprint madly. They all made a mad dash towards the little opening, toy trucks beginning to block their escape. "Manny," Flick yelled, "Use your magic to make those trucks disappear. Rosie, grab the pill bugs and chuck them at Ken."

"Right," Manny and Rosie echoed.

"Francis, distract!"

"That's my specialty," Francis laughed and turned around to face Ken. "Hey girly doll! I heard your model went on sale at the thrift store!"

Ken gasped slightly. "You're lying! I happen to be a vintage model. They couldn't afford to put me-" He flew backwards as two pill bugs were bounced off his head.

"Nice aim Rose!" yelled Francis as he caught up.

Manny moved his hands in circular motions as he concentrated completely on the plastic truck in front of him. "I summon the voice of Confucius…" he mumbled to himself. "Transformation… transformation… transformation…!" The truck didn't actually disappear but a strong gust of wind blew through and forced the toy to roll backwards and out of their path.

The group was in awe for a moment before they went into a frenzy of congratulations.

Flick laughed and issued them forward. They all made it threw just in time before Big Baby grabbed a hold of them. The last thing they heard was it's cry.

The bugs sat there in grass with heavy breathing and looked at each other.

"I think I have officially lost my sense of curiosity," Flick joked.

"Yeah…" Rosie laughed, "I highly doubt that's a true statement."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As they were leaving out of the neighborhood, Flick couldn't help but to wonder what it would be like to really fly above the world. He wondered this as he watched a house float above him, being held by thousands of balloons.

The End

**January 2 2011 - This one was extemely fun to write! ^^ I hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
